


（pwp）不让吸烟就吸你

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 第一战的宣传期，一美让法鲨掐掉烟头。回去之后就被报复了！





	（pwp）不让吸烟就吸你

James能感觉到Michael不大对劲。Michael的脸上一直挂着例行公事的笑容，面对镜头的时候是笑着的，与人交谈时是笑着的，包括在和他说话时也是笑着的，只不过给他的那个笑容里明显包含了一点儿更私人化的成分，像是在憋着什么话但又不愿说。他的绿眼睛里酝酿着一些情绪，像水中的小鱼一般，在你伸手去捕捉时即刻间游走，隐匿得无影无踪。

James一直想找机会去问问，为什么他要用那种的眼神来盯着他，仿佛他做了什么错事一般。但Michael的身边总是有旁人。宣传期向来都是这样忙碌，一个采访接着下一个采访，送走了这一位，立马又来了下一位。他们之间永远有着其他人——同部电影里的其余演员，怀揣着无数个问题的记者，或是会场里来来去去的工作人员——这些人的存在使得James没法凑到他耳边问一句，你到底怎么了。许多双耳朵在听着他们说话，他没法把这样一句私密的询问问出口。

人潮涌动，他们是今天最耀眼的主角。闪光灯的白光接连不断，两个人勾肩搭背地站在一起，亲密如电影中他们所饰演的角色。

不，也不能这样想。他们最后分开了，而我们不一样。James想。我不会读心，Michael也不会控制金属，我们晚上回到酒店里可以继续下棋，把昨天留下的残局进行下去，一边喝酒一边轻松地聊着纽约天气，而非围绕着变种人的生存问题吵得不可开交。忽然听见一声熟悉的重重的干咳声，James回神看向眼前的媒体，又扭头看了一眼身边发出咳声的人。男人一脸“我就知道你又在走神、让我一个人应付媒体真的太过分了”的表情。James抱歉地一笑，重新将注意力投入到眼下的宣传活动中。

公开的行程之后，是朋友间私下的酒吧聚会。直到深夜才算真正的结束。当电梯门关上的一瞬间，James觉得那两块慢慢合上的铁板是在将自己与世界隔离。他长长地出了一口气。Michael站在他身边，不动声色地将手臂在他腰间收紧。

“电梯里有监控。”他头也不抬地懒洋洋地提醒。

可身边的人却完全没有收敛的意思，他将自己的身体与James贴得更近，气焰嚣张。“我们白天已经用这样的姿势拍了不少的照片。”

“这不一样。”James皱起眉头，在他身上推了一把。可Michael不为所动。James只好泄气地任他搂着。

直到电梯发出“叮”的一声响，他才把手放下来。两个人一前一后走出电梯，经过长长的走廊，走回他们的房间。

Michael的房间在James的隔壁。可他沉默地紧随在James身后，当James拿出房卡贴近门把手时，他就站在旁边看着。门开了。James开门走了进去，然后是Michael。

有两件事同时发生：房间的房门关上了；房间的主人被客人捉住手腕压在门后。

被挟持的人丝毫没有慌张的神色，他轻笑着快速地舔了一圈嘴唇，Michael紧紧地盯着他鲜艳的唇色，然后不带迟疑地咬了上去。他啃食着小个子男人柔软的唇瓣，像只凶猛的野兽一样不讲道理，凭着身体里的野性任意妄为。这种赌气一般的行为让James在心中暗笑不已。他的舌头与Michael的交缠在一起，而手掌则悄悄攀上他的后背，在他的背上轻抚着，直到他发泄完自己不满的情绪。

他吮吸得太用力，James一瞬间有些后悔。他担心他的脸上会不会留下什么痕迹，影响到明天的出镜。

Michael终于放开了他。两个人在黑暗里微微喘息着。James一边喘一边笑，他的手臂圈在Michael的腰上，然后开口问道，“所以这是怎么啦？”

“你说呢？”他气势汹汹地反问。

“抱歉。要不，给点提示？”

男人停顿了几秒，或许是在想要从哪一件事开始提醒。他很快排出先后顺序。Michael用手指勾住James的衣领，扯了一下。

这就是他的提示。

James伸手按上墙壁上的开关。灯光打开后，他看清了Michael那副蛮横不讲理的嘴脸，奇怪的是他完全不感到讨厌，甚至有点喜欢。Michael将他堵在门后，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿成一条细线，他的眸子里盛有些许的怒气，此刻正凶神恶煞地看向James，等待着他主动承认错误。

衣领。James低头看向自己的衣领。“有什么问题吗？”他一头雾水。

“你总是解开太多的扣子，James。”Michael的手指抚摸着James张开的衣领后露出的那截锁骨，并低头吻了上去。他的舌头舔舐过James颈下每一寸裸露的肌肤，像是在宣示主权。James发出一声愉悦的叹息，向他妥协。“好吧，就算是我的错。还有呢？”

他的直觉很准。Michael果然还能给他安上更多的罪名。

“你无时无刻不在用那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着我，这让我很想操你。”

Michael抬起头，贴在James的耳边轻轻说着。他说话时呼出的口气吹进了James的耳朵里，痒痒的，但他却不允许James笑。Michael在他即将笑出声时掐了一把他腰上的软肉。

“还有这些。”

他的手动了起来，在James的腰上不轻不重地隔着衣服又揉又按。

“在媒体面前搞这些小动作让你觉得很好玩吗？”他咬牙切齿地问，“我可不觉得哪里好玩。”

James回想起白天里做过的事情，忍不住吃吃地笑了出来，但下一秒他的笑声就变成了一声难耐的呻吟。Michael在用下身顶着他的性器隔着衣服摩擦。这是一种完完全全的报复性为，不用他多说James也能想象到Michael在人前忍得有多辛苦，虽然他就是始作俑者，但这并不妨碍他为Michael同情一秒。

“我向你道歉，好吗？”James亲吻着男人的唇角，用最甜蜜的声音说道，“为了表示诚意，我愿意洗完澡之后来对你进行补偿。”

“不行，那太晚了。”他不同意。

于是James开始动手解纽扣。

他们转移了阵地，从门后换到了床边。James已经脱掉了他的上衣，仰面躺在床上。Michael跪在他身边。

“你害我浪费了一根烟。”他用牙齿咬着James的下巴，含糊不清地说。

“什么？”James没有听清。

“你让我吸不了烟，”他抬头，这一次说得清楚多了。Michael定定地看着身下的James，用不容置疑的语气说，“所以我只能吸你。”

James在他的注视中感到一阵兴奋。他硬了。

乳头被Michael含在嘴中，男人性感的薄唇带着温度向James传递而来。他的舌头卷着口水在James的胸膛上舔过，舌尖逗弄着那玫色的肉点。没过多久James的乳首便因为他的挑逗而变得坚硬。一股燥热在心胸中升起，然后扩散向全身。“噢！Michael！”他像是唱歌般感叹道，热烈地表达着对男人的欢迎。

Michael说要吸他，这不是一句玩笑话。他说到做到。他用力吸着James的乳头以及乳头附近的肌肉。James讨厌锻炼，所以他的胸很软，软得像是在亲吻一朵云。Michael眷恋地将他的乳头衔在嘴里，牙齿轻轻地碾过。他坚定不移地认为James的呻吟声是这世上最动听的声音。比如现在，James闭上了眼睛，齿间漏出声声细吟，他的胸脯随着呼吸而起伏。Michael满意地看见他的胸上已经出现一块晕染成深红的印记。这是他留下的，Michael自豪地想。

他成功挑起了James的性欲。在Michael的嘴唇离开后，苏格兰男人在床上难耐地扭动着，渴求着更多的爱抚。

Michael拉下他牛仔裤的裤链，将长裤连着里面的内裤一并往下扯。James的阴茎展露在他眼前。那根肉柱已挺立起来。Michael伸手撸动着，感受着它在手掌中变得更粗大。James张大了嘴巴大口呼吸着，他微微皱起了眉头，脸上那副难受的表情让人怀疑他是不是缺氧。但Michael知道James不是缺氧只是缺操。他坏坏地一笑，然后低头将那根滚烫的柱体吞入口中。没有预警，也没有准备，Michael直接将一整根都含进嘴里，鼻尖没入根部生长的耻毛。突如其来的强烈刺激让James惊叫了一声，但很快他就沉浸在Michael的口活中，发出满足的赞叹声。

他在吸着James，用力地吸着他的阴茎，用力到两边的腮帮都凹陷下去。James迷醉地欣赏着Michael脸颊上凸显出的迷人的骨头轮廓，他长了一张让人心甘情愿趴在床上撅起屁股的英俊脸蛋。他的口技进步了不少，James被他吸出了射精的欲望。

“James。”他退开，喊着身下人的名字。

“干嘛？”James惬意地把眼睛眯成一条细缝，从那条缝里看着身材火辣的Michael。

“我想抽烟，”他老实地说，“我可以一边抽烟一边操你吗？”

James断然拒绝。他不想在即将高潮时被落到身上的滚烫烟灰打断兴致。

被拒绝的Michael遗憾地叹了一口气，脸上失落的神情与白天在外面被要求掐掉烟时如出一辙，不甘心，又不得不照做。James回忆着他扔掉烟之前猛吸一口的恋恋不舍的模样，心想以后必须得采取行动控制一下他的烟瘾。

看着金发男人低垂的眼睛，James简直要心软了。

也许下一次可以让他躺下面，一边吞云吐雾一边被骑着，满足一次他的“一边做爱一边抽烟”的愿望。善良的James这样想到。

没过多久他就改变了主意，Michael操他屁股的动作让他想起了这是一个得寸进尺的男人。不能纵容。James硬起心肠想到。

可他的心理活动却是与外在表现截然相反。内心在斩铁截钉地思考着如何让他的地下男朋友听话地戒掉香烟，而现实中，却是淫荡的叫声连绵不绝地响起。Michael抓着他的James的脚踝，压着他的大腿让他最大限度地打开。他尺寸惊人的性器深深地埋入James的后穴里，被填满的感觉让James感到充实和满足。“爱你，好爱你。”他闭着眼胡乱地说着表白的话语，不知道是在对人表白还是在对那根大屌。Michael向来不是那种会说话的人，在面对媒体是那样，到床上也是一样。他用更猛烈的冲击来回应着James的爱语。这很好，简洁明了且作用显著。James的声调升得更高，口水顺着他的嘴角流到了枕头上。Michael的阴茎一次次捣撞着他的前列腺，快感像电流一般沿着脊椎传输向大脑。他呜咽着颤抖，连脚趾都舒服得蜷缩了起来。

“射吧。”

在一片空白中，听见了轻飘飘的一声絮语。

James想都不想就听从了这声指令。浑浊的白液一股一股地从他阴茎前端的小孔中喷薄而出，在空中画出一道优美的抛物线，然后落在了Michael的腹肌上，并沿着他的肌肤滑下。

James在余韵之中露出一个晕乎乎的微笑，伸手将他的精液在Michael的腹上摸匀。他就是要这样欺负Michael。他嫉妒Michael的腹肌。

Michael坐在他身边喘个不停。很有趣，他在锻炼时也会发出相似的沉重的喘息声。或许以后哪次办事时被人不小心听见了，便可以用“在锻炼”来当借口。

“James，”Michael又一次提出请求，“我想抽烟。”

他说得十分诚恳。

James轻叹了一口气。“那你抽吧。”

他默默地在心中把戒烟计划的实施时间那一栏里的“即刻实施”划掉，涂涂抹抹，改成“明天再开始吧”。

转过脸，看着Michael乐不可支地吻上烟嘴，想了想，又划掉，最后改成“以后再说”。

END


End file.
